Through the Night
by Jingle Bubble
Summary: Jaejoong harus membayar perbuatannya pada Jung Yunho 5 tahun yang lalu. Namja cantik itu terperangkap dalam permainan namja dingin itu. Yunjae, Sorry for bad summary. BL, boyXboy,Yaoi,YunhoXJaejoong.


Author : jingle bubble

Cast : YunJae and others

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

WARNING : FF YUNJAE, YAOI, DELUSI, HURT, AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, DON'T LIKE YOU READ? **I don't give a shit! :D**

.

.

.

 **Through the Night**

.

.

.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Suara tetesan air yang jatuh dari keran itu menemani sesosok makhluk cantik yang tengah menatap pantulan wajahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Tangan putihnya sedikit gemetar. Tubuh rampingnya terduduk lemah di atas kloset kamar mandi hotel mewah itu.

Tes

Kali ini bukan tetesan air yang terjatuh dari keran, melainkan air mata sosok cantik itu. Tanpa disadarinya cairan bening itu mengalir begitu saja di pipi mulusnya.

' _Tidak Jaejoong...kau tidak boleh menangis'_

Namja berwajah rupawan itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Perlahan...dia menarik nafas untuk membuatnya lebih tenang. Dengan berat hati dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju wastafel kemudian membasahi wajahnya dengan air dingin. Sekali lagi pandanganya jatuh pada pantulan dirinya di cermin besar di depanya.

Wajah pucat dengan mata bulat besar...

Hidung mancung serta bibir mungilnya yang merah merona.

Sedikit tidak adil mungkin ketika seorang namja sepertinya bisa terlihat sangat cantik layaknya boneka. Namja cantik itu kembali tersenyum kecut. Dia memang terlihat berbeda dengan namja-namja lain. Seolah-olah dia telah membuat dosa besar di kehidupan sebelumnya dan membuatnya terperangkap di tubuh seorang namja namun dengan fisik yang indah...bahkan lebih indah dari yeoja itu sendiri. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa dia juga diberikan kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh yeoja pada umumnya.

Male pregnant.

Kenyataan itulah yang membuat dirinya sangat takut saat ini.

"Kim Jaejoong? Kenapa kau lama sekali?!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar teriakan seseorang dari luar. Namja cantik menggigit bibirnya pelan dan membuatnya terlihat semakin menantang.

Dia benci sekali dengan orang itu.

Tap

Kaki jenjang seputih pualam itu berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar dan membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. Pandanganya mengedar di sekeliling kamar mewah hotel bintang lima tersebut. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

"Aku hampir saja tertidur menunggumu"

Disanalah dia.

Duduk dengan santai menikmati segelas wine yang menggantung malas di jemarinya yang panjang. Lelaki itu meletakan gelasnya di sebuah meja yang ada di tengah ruangan itu dan berjalan pelan menuju sosok cantik yang ada di depanya. Posturnya yang tinggi dan kokoh mungkin akan membuat setiap wanita tergila-gila karenanya. Namun tidak dengan sosok cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Wajah tampan dengan aura maskulin itu, dia sangat membencinya.

Terlebih lagi seringai merendahkan yang saat ini tengah muncul di wajah tampan namja itu, dia begitu membencinya.

Tap

Pria tampan itu berhenti tepat di depan Jaejoong. "Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana Kim? Kau tidak sedang menangis meratapi nasibmu kan?"

Jaejoong mengepalkan tanganya erat dan hal itu tak luput dari tatapan tajam pria itu. Seringai kemenangan kembali muncul di bibir sexy miliknya.

Dia suka sekali melihat ekspresi kekalahan di wajah cantik nan angkuh itu.

Srakk

Dengan sekali sentak jemari lelaki itu merenggut bathrobe putih gading namja cantik itu dan meninggalkanya tanpa sehelai benang pun. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Namja cantik itu merasakan kedua matanya mulai terasa panas. Dia tahu lelaki itu pasti akan mempermalukanya.

Bruk!

Lengan kekar itu meraih pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan langsung mendorongnya ke tempat tidur berlapis satin berwarna merah darah. Mata musangnya memperhatikan tubuh mulus Jaejoong yang tanpa cela. Kulitnya yang seputih susu itu sangat kontras dengan warna merah kain sutera pembungkus tempat tidur itu. Membuatnya terlihat semakin menggoda.

Pria tampan itu membasahi bibirnya menahan hasrat.

Tidak.

Dia tidak boleh tergesa-gesa.

Dia akan membuat Kim Jaejoong menderita.

Dia akan membuatnya menyesal karena telah berani mempermalukan dirinya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua minggu yang lalu...**_

"Apa?"

"Maaf Tuan Jaejoong, tapi ada perusahaan lain yang menawarkan harga lebih tinggi dari penawaran yang anda berikan. Sesuai perjanjian jika dalam kurun waktu dua minggu anda belum mampu memberikan bayaran harga yang telah disetujui, pihak kedua yaitu saya berhak menerima tawaran dari pihak lain"

Namja cantik itu memandang wajah pria itu tak percaya. Proyek senilai milyaran won yang tengah dikerjakanya hangus begitu saja. Dia memang belum melunasi pembayaranya karena perusahaan Kim tengah dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Namun dia tidak menyangka jika ada orang lain yang menyerobot pekerjaanya.

"Kenapa anda tidak memberitahu saya sebelumnya? Kupikir anda sudah mengenal ayah saya sejak lama. Kenapa anda melakukan hal ini paman?" tuntut namja cantik itu membuat pria tua di depanya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Ma-Maafkan saya..."

Hanya permintaan maaf itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir pria tua itu. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

Uang.

Siapa yang tidak menyukainya? Hubungan persaudaraan pun akan terlupakan jika itu menyangkut uang.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Jaejoong berangkat ke kantor dengan tubuh yang lelah. Sebelumnya dia menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk kakeknya yang terbaring sakit di sebuah rumah sakit di Seoul. Kakek Jaejoong adalah pimpinan tertinggi di perusahaan Kim dan memegang saham terbesar di perusahaan itu. Namun sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, pria tua itu dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena penyakit lever yang kronis.

Sejak saat itu rumor mulai tersebar di dalam perusahaan, mengatakan bahwa umur kakek Jaejoong sudah tidak lama lagi. Hal ini membuat para pemegang saham kalang kabut. Mereka mulai membentuk kubu sendiri-sendiri untuk mempersiapkan pergantian pemimpin perusahaan. Banyak juga sponsor yang akhirnya terbang ke perusahaan lain karena mendengar rumor ini. Demikian pula dengan beberapa kegagalan bisnis yang terjadi di perusahaan itu membuat Kim Coorporation berada di ambang kehancuran.

"Aku tidak boleh gagal dalam proyek ini" gumam namja cantik itu entah pada siapa.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil ber-name tag Kim Junsu muncul dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Dia adalah sekertaris Kim Jaejoong dan juga sepupunya.

"Hyung! Aku telah menemukan siapa yang telah menyerobot proyek kita"

Jaejoong memandang sepupunya dengan antusias. "Kau sudah menemukanya?"

"Ne. Setelah berhari-hari aku menguntit paman Lee, akhirnya aku menemukanya. Kemarin sore aku melihatnya memasuki sebuah bangunan tinggi yang ternyata adalah..." Junsu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Namja bermata sipit itu melirik hyungnya dengan takut-takut.

"Kemana paman Lee pergi Kim Junsu? Cepat katakan" tuntut namja cantik itu tidak sabar.

"I-Itu...di-dia masuk ke..."

.

.

"Jung Enterprise hyung..."

Deg

' _Tidak mungkin'_

.

.

.

 _ **Beberapa hari selanjutnya...**_

Tap tap tap

Ketukan kaki namja cantik itu tidak ada hentinya mengalun ketika pemilik kaki jenjang itu tengah merasa resah. Jaejoong melirik jam dinding yang ada di depanya dengan pandangan letih. Sudah empat jam dia menunggu namun sosok orang yang tengah ditunggunya belum juga muncul.

Mata bulatnya melirik ke arah dinding kaca yang ada di sebelah kanan tempatnya duduk saat itu. Rintik hujan mulai mengalir deras mengguyur kota. Jaejoong kembali mengingat pembicaraanya dengan Junsu beberapa hari yang lalu.

" _Selama ini perusahaan Jung tidak pernah bersinggungan dengan perusahaan kita karena kita memiliki bidang masing-masing. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja mereka menyerobot proyek kita? Aku tidak habis pikir"_

 _Jaejoong memandang steak di depanya dengan pandangan kosong. Namja cantik itu hanya memainkan garpu di tanganya tanpa ada niatan untuk memakan makan malamnya tersebut._

" _Lagipula hyung...aku tidak pernah tahu jika perusahaan Jung telah berkembang menjadi perusahaan besar secepat ini. Setahuku dulu perusahaan Jung hanyalah perusahaan kecil dengan dana pas-pasan dan masih jauh di bawah perusahaan kita. Tapi sekarang, dari bangunanya saja aku bisa melihat bahwa perusahaan itu telah sukses. Kudengar sejak putera kedua mereka yang mengambil alih, perusahaan itu mulai meroket"_

 _Deg_

 _Jaejoong membatu di tempatnya._

" _Dan kau tahu hyung? Kemarin aku menyelidikinya. Ternyata putera kedua keluarga Jung dulunya kuliah di universitas yang sama denganmu. Kalian bahkan ada di tahun yang sama. Apakah kau tidak mengenalnya?"_

 _Namja cantik itu semakin erat memegang garpu yang ada di tanganya._

" _Tidak..."_

" _Aku tidak mengenalnya" sahutnya datar._

.

"Tuan Jaejoong?"

Seorang yeoja dengan pakaian resmi datang menghampiri Jaejoong dan membuyarkan lamunan namja berkulit putih itu.

"Ne?"

"Tuan Jung baru saja datang. Anda bisa menemuinya sekarang"

Yeoja cantik itu membimbing Jaejoong menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak di lantai paling atas bangunan megah itu. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lift kemudian yeoja itu mengantarkan Jaejoong hingga depan pintu ruangan bos mereka.

"Tuan Jung sudah menunggu anda di dalam"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya saat yeoja itu beranjak pergi. Dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, namja cantik itu menarik kenop pintu besar itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas mahal terlihat duduk di kursi direktur yang ada di tengah ruangan. Pria tampan itu tengah serius dengan beberapa dokumen yang ada di depanya tanpa memperdulikan kedatangan Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Nada dingin namja tampan itu mengagetkan Jaejoong. Sepasang mata musang yang tajam itu akhirnya beralih dari kertas-kertas yang ada di genggaman tanganya ke arah namja cantik yang ada di depanya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya kedua manik mata mereka kembali bertemu. Jaejoong merasakan aura di sekitarnya berubah. Demikian pula dengan namja tampan itu.

Jung Yunho.

Sosok namja itu berubah banyak dalam kurun waktu lima tahun sejak terakhir dia melihatnya. Saat ini bukan sosok Jung Yunho, kapten basket kebanggaan universitasnya dulu yang dia lihat, namun sosok namja dewasa yang matang dengan aura dingin yang penuh dengan tekanan.

Bibir hati namja tampan itu membentuk sebuah seringai tipis ketika melihat sosok cantik itu tak mampu berbicara. Tubuh tegapnya berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih terdiam kaku di tengah ruangan.

"Well...well...Kim. Jae. Joong..."

.

"Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan" bisiknya jahat.

.

.

.

Lima tahun yang lalu... Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah mahasiswa populer di Universitas Hanyang. Keduanya ada di jurusan yang berbeda namun masuk pada tahun yang sama. Yunho terkenal sebagai mahasiswa yang supel, baik hati dan aktif di semua kegiatan universitas. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri terkenal sebagai dewi kelompok pelukis karena sosoknya yang cantik.

Keduanya tidak saling mengenal sebenarnya...hingga sebuah taruhan konyol mempertemukan mereka. Jaejoong tidak menampik bahwa masa mudanya dulu dia memang bergaul dengan anak-anak yang tidak baik. Hingga salah satu teman di perkumpulanya yaitu seorang sunbaenim saat itu, menyuruhnya untuk mempermainkan namja bernama Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak perlu berpikir panjang untuk menyetujuinya. Namja cantik itu memang terkenal dingin dan tak punya perasaan.

Yunho pernah menegur sunbaenimnya tersebut karena melakukan sebuah pelecehan terhadap adik kelasnya. Sunbaenim tersebut tidak terima dan langsung menyerang Yunho tanpa tahu bahwa perbuatanya itu malah akan semakin mempermalukanya. Yunho adalah pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo dan juga aikido. Dengan satu gerakan saja Yunho berhasil melumpuhkanya.

Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dan menjebaknya saat itu juga. Namja tampan itu dituduh telah melakukan pelecehan seksual pada Jaejoong dan akhirnya pihak kampus mengeluarkanya. Gelar sarjana yang diimpi-impikanya terbang begitu saja karena peristiwa itu.

Sejak saat itulah Yunho berjanji akan menghancurkan Kim Jaejoong,

Orang yang telah menghancurkan masa depanya.

.

.

.

"Buka kakimu..."

Jaejoong memandang wajah tampan Yunho yang tengah memandangnya dingin.

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga dia menyetujui persyaratan yang Yunho ajukan hingga membuatnya terjebak pada situasi seperti ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia datang untuk mengajukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan Yunho terkait proyek pembangunan mall yang telah diambil alih oleh perusahaan Jung. Namun proposal yang telah dia buat dengan susah payah ditolak mentah-mentah. Yunho bahkan tidak membukanya sama sekali.

Posisi Jaejoong yang tengah berada di ujung tanduk memaksanya untuk merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Namja cantik itu bahkan berlutut di depan namja musang itu. Yunho yang merasa menang, menyetujui untuk mengoper proyek itu ke perusahaan Kim asal dengan satu syarat.

Kim Jaejoong harus mengikuti semua kemauanya.

"Apa kau tuli?"

Jaejoong mengepalkan tanganya menahan amarah. Namja cantik itu mulai menyesali keputusan yang telah dia buat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Jung Yunho?!" serunya emosi.

Tangan putihnya mengambil kain sutera berwarna merah itu untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Mata bulatnya memandang Yunho nyalang saat pria itu tertawa sembari mengabadikan tubuh mulusnya lewat kamera yang dipegangnya.

"Kau tanya apa mauku? Tentu saja menghancurkanmu Kim Jaejoong! Kau pikir aku akan diam saja setelah apa yang kau perbuat padaku?!"

Yunho mendekati namja cantik itu masih dengan kamera di tanganya. Lelaki itu kemudian kembali merekam namja cantik itu. Jaejoong yang merasa sangat terganggu dengan kegiatan Yunho langsung mengayunkan tanganya. Kamera mahal itu melayang di udara dan menubruk dinding disampingnya hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

Nafas Jaejoong berhembus kasar. Tidak pernah seumur hidupnya dia dilecehkan seperti ini. Namja cantik itu sontak mengangkat tubuhnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Dia sudah membuat kesalahan besar dengan menuruti kemauan Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru namja musang itu.

"Persetan denganmu dan syarat bodohmu itu Jung Yunho! Aku tarik kembali proposal kerjasama kita. Lebih baik perusahaanku bangkrut daripada aku menuruti kemauan pria aneh sepertimu. Aku pulang!"

Jaejoong berjalan menuju sofa besar yang ada di kamar hotel itu dan mengambil pakaianya kembali. Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaianya namun Yunho dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan tanganya.

"Kau pikir akan semudah ini kau mengatur orang sesuka hatimu? . .kemana-mana." namja bermata musang itu mengertakan giginya.

"Lepas! Brengsek!"

Jaejoong menggerakan tanganya namun Yunho mencengkeramnya dengan erat. Namja berwajah cantik itu mengayunkan tanganya yang satu lagi untuk menampar namja tampan itu tapi Yunho dengan sigap menangkapnya. Mata bulat cantik itu melihat lelaki itu memandangnya dingin. Jaejoong menggerakan tanganya dengan membabi buta tapi pegangan tangan Yunho begitu kuat. Dalam satu sentakan tubuh ramping itu sudah bertengger di bahu kokoh namja tampan itu.

"Yah! Turunkan aku! Ugh...Jung Yunho!"

Brukk

Yunho melemparkan tubuh Jaejoong ke atas ranjang kemudian bergerak dengan cepat menindihnya. Jaejoong kembali meronta dengan sekuat tenaganya, kepalan tanganya berhasil menghantam rahang namja bermata musang itu. Tapi hal itu justru membuat Yunho semakin kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Jaejoong menjerit ketika Yunho menarik paksa rambutnya. Mata musangnya menggelap sempurna. Jaejoong tidak pernah melihat kilatan mengerikan itu di mata namja tampan itu. Tangan putihnya menggenggam tangan besar Yunho yang tengah menarik rambutnya hingga wajah mereka berhadapan. Tubuh kurusnya mulai bergetar ketakutan. Namja musang itu terlihat seperti orang lain.

Jaejoong merasakan kepalanya berputar. Baru kali ini dia merasakan perilaku kasar seseorang padanya. Di setiap kesempatan dia selalu diperlakukan bak puteri oleh semua orang. Mereka selalu mengagumi kecantikanya dan memujanya. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa dia akan mengalami peristiwa seperti ini. Direndahkan oleh manusia yang dianggapnya lebih rendah darinya.

Krett

Jemari besar itu semakin erat menggenggam rambutnya hingga membuatnya meringis sakit. Namja cantik itu memejamkan mata bulatnya mencoba menyembunyikan fakta bahwa manik indah itu mulai terasa panas.

"Tatap aku" perintah namja musang itu.

Yunho memandang tangan kurus itu bergetar memegangi tanganya agar tidak menarik rambutnya lebih keras. Mata bulat cantik itu terpejam rapat berusaha menyembunyikan cairan bening yang terbukti gagal karena air mata itu tetap jatuh di pipinya yang mulus. Dada mungilnya naik turun dengan cepat berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang tersenggal.

"TATAP AKU KIM JAEJOONG!"

Tubuh ramping itu tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan kuat namja tampan itu. Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. Mata bulat rusa itu memandang wajah tampan Yunho dengan aliran air mata yang justru membuatnya semakin memukau. Jaejoong tersedak tangisanya sendiri saat Yunho tetap memandangnya dengan dingin.

"Jangan pernah melawanku..." bisik namja tampan itu di telinganya.

Greppp

Yunho memajukan wajahnya dan meraup bibir merah merona yang sedari tadi menggoda imanya. Bibir hatinya melumatnya dengan rakus dan mengecapnya basah. Jaejoong kaget dengan perlakuan namja tampan itu namun dirinya tak mampu melawan. Dirinya hanya mampu menggeliat pelan saat tangan besar itu mulai meraba seluruh permukaan tubuhnya.

"Ahhn...hikss..."

Yunho terus mendesak tubuh mungil itu hingga kepala Jaejoong melesak di antara bantal bulu berwarna putih itu. Jemari mungilnya berusaha mendorong bahu kekar namja tampan itu namun tenaganya tidak sebanding. Yunho terus melahap bibir kenyal itu hingga membengkak dan memerah. Jaejoong berkali-kali mencoba menolehkan wajahnya tapi Yunho selalu mengikutinya. Bibir mereka menempel erat demikian juga tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

Pria cantik bertubuh mungil itu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Kaki jenjangnya menutup sempurna ketika tubuhnya seolah tersengat oleh sensasi aneh namun memabukkan. Untuk kesekian kali tangan besar itu kembali membuka kakinya lebar-lebar tapi Jaejoong kembali mengatupkanya. Mata bulatnya menatap tak percaya saat melihat junior mungilnya muncul dan menghilang ke dalam mulut pria tampan itu.

"Ahh...aah..."

Jaejoong meremas surai cokelat namja tampan itu saat bagian privasinya mulai terasa ngilu. Tangis kenikmatan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya yang memerah. Tubuhnya melengkung ke atas dengan begitu indahnya ketika sari-sari manis itu keluar memenuhi mulut pria tampan itu.

"Eungghh!"

Lelaki cantik terkapar dengan tubuh yang kelelahan. Wajah cantiknya basah oleh keringat, kulit putihnya memerah sempurna dan mata bulatnya terlihat sayu. Nafasnya masih tersenggal ketika pria itu kembali menindihnya kemudian meraih tengkuknya dengan kasar.

"Buka mulutmu..."

Dia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan pria itu. Bibir mungilnya membuka dengan sendirinya saat pria itu mulai memasukan lidahnya ke dalamnya dan membagikan sari miliknya dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang menuntut. Dia bahkan mendesah tanpa sadar ketika tangan pria itu kembali meremas dadanya dengan kuat.

Pria itu sangat dominan.

Kasar.

Possesive.

Memabukan...

.

.

.

"Akhhh!"

Tangan kurus itu menggenggam balutan sprei merah darah itu dengan erat hingga buku-bukunya memutih. Pinggangnya terasa patah dan lubang pribadinya berdenyut perih. Yunho menggeram rendah ketika dinding rektum Jaejoong melingkupi kejantananya dan berkedut panas. Mata musangnya melirik wajah cantik Jaejoong tengah meringis kesakitan. Laki-laki tampan itu kemudian menarik kejantananya keluar dan berniat menghujamkanya kembali saat manik cokelatnya menangkap cairan merah itu mulai melingkupi benda pusakanya.

Deg

"K-Kau..."

"Ini yang pertama bagimu?"

Tangis namja cantik itu pecah begitu saja saat pria tampan itu melontarkan pertanyaan yang sebisa mungkin dihindarinya. Dia memang terkenal nakal dan liar di kehidupan sosialnya namun Jaejoong termasuk orang kolot jika itu menyangkut tentang keperawanan. Namja cantik itu berusaha untuk melindunginya dan berniat untuk memberikanya pada orang yang tepat suatu saat nanti. Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain, dia harus menyerahkanya pada orang asing dan lebih parahnya lagi orang itu adalah Jung Yunho.

Kenyataan bahwa dia seolah menjualnya pada pria dingin itu membuatnya semakin rapuh. Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tanganya menyembunyikan tangisanya yang semakin keras. Yunho memperhatikan tubuh ramping itu bergetar hebat. Namja tampan itu tidak suka melihatnya. Hasratnya turun begitu saja dan membuatnya kehilangan feeling untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Namja berbadan sexy itu menarik tubuhnya dari namja cantik itu kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang. Mata musangnya melirik sosok cantik berkulit putih itu masih tetap menutupi wajahnya.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya berat kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Jaejoong terbangun oleh terik matahari yang menerpa wajah cantiknya dan membuatnya terganggu. Mata bulat bak kelereng itu mengerjap pelan mencoba membiasakan penglihatanya dengan keadaan sekitar. Samar-samar dia mendengar sebuah percakapan seseorang. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya tertidur, Yunho terlihat sudah rapi dengan jas mahalnya yang menempel pas di tubuhnya yang berotot. Jaejoong memperhatikan namja itu selama beberapa saat. Posisi Yunho terlihat membelakanginya sehingga dia dapat dengan leluasa memperhatikan postur sempurna namja itu.

Lelaki itu memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap. Kakinya panjang dan kokoh. Punggungnya lebar dan kekar, membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya ingin menyandarkan kepalanya di sana. Dia sendiri telah merasakanya, sensasi saat lengan kekar itu melingkari tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan penuh kehangatan.

Namja cantik itu tersentak dengan pemikiranya sendiri. _'Apa yang aku lakukan?'_

"Oh...kau sudah bangun rupanya"

Jaejoong melihat Yunho berjalan menghampirinya setelah menyelesaikan pembicaraanya di telepon. Lelaki itu kemudian duduk di bibir ranjang tepat di samping Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu sontak memundurkan tubuhnya kemudian menaikan selimut yang dipakainya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang polos. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum miring kemudian menyerahkan sebuah berkas ke pangkuan namja cantik itu.

"Aku sudah membaca proposalmu dan aku sudah menandatanganinya. Karena Tuan Lee menjual lahanya padaku jadi proyek yang kau sebutkan di proposalmu itu sebenarnya adalah milikku. Aku bersedia mengopernya kepadamu dengan satu syarat bahwa kau dan perusahaanmu harus mampu membayar uang kompensasinya sebesar 70% dalam jangka satu tahun. Jika kau tidak mampu melakukanya maka proyek itu akan kembali padaku. Tapi jika kau berhasil maka segalanya akan menjadi milikmu"

"A-Aku pasti akan membayarnya. Tidak perlu satu tahun, dalam waktu 3 bulan aku pasti mampu membayarnya"

Yunho melebarkan mata sipitnya ketika mendengar nada angkuh itu masih terdengar jelas di tutur kata namja cantik itu. Lupakah dia saat dia menangis seperti anak kecil tadi malam hanya karena malam pertamanya terenggut paksa olehnya?

Cih.

Yunho terkekeh kecil.

"Well...sepertinya sifat angkuhmu itu sudah mendarah daging. Okay, aku pegang janjimu Kim. Aku akan melihat perkembanganya dan kuharap kau benar-benar akan membayarnya dalam jangka waktu 3 bulan. Jika tidak..."

Namja tampan itu menyeringai tipis kemudian menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong. Jemari panjangnya membelai kaki mulus Jaejoong hingga menyentuh paha dalamnya.

"Kau bisa membayarnya dengan hal lain" bisiknya mesra.

Plak!

Jaejoong menampar tangan namja musang itu dan menatapnya nyalang. Yunho tertawa keras melihat ekspresi benci di wajah Jaejoong. Tubuh kekarnya beranjak dari tempat tidur itu kemudian mengambil barang-barangnya sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Kim Jaejoong..."

Pria tampan itu melambaikan tanganya kemudian melenggang pergi dengan senyum kemenangan di bibir hatinya.

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian...

"Hyung kita berhasil!"

Namja berpantat bebek itu memeluk kakak sepupunya bahagia. Mereka telah berhasil mengerjakan proyek mall yang berada di daerah Mokpo. Proses pembangunanya berjalan dengan baik dan hal ini juga membuat banyak investor mereka kembali menanamkan sahamnya di perusahaan Kim. Kinerja Jaejoong yang sebelumnya selalu diremehkan sekarang telah diakui oleh petinggi perusahaan.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar pada Junsu sembari membereskan berkas-berkas presentasi mereka yang baru saja selesai. Namja cantik itu kemudian berjalan menuju ruanganya dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Dia senang sekali karena telah berhasil menunjukan kemampuanya pada semua orang.

"Oh, paman?"

Namja cantik itu sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan seorang pria paruh baya itu ada di ruanganya. Pria itu adalah kakak angkat ayahnya yang sudah lama menetap di Amerika.

"Jaejoongie...apa kabarmu sayang?"

Pria itu menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukanya. Jaejoong balas memeluknya dengan erat, sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu. Sejak orang tua Jaejoong meninggal, pamanya itu tidak pernah kembali lagi ke Korea.

"Aku baik-baik saja paman. Kapan paman pulang?"

"Kemarin malam. Aku mendengar kakekmu jatuh sakit jadi aku menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguknya" pria itu tersenyum pada keponakanya.

"Paman kenapa tidak menghubungiku dulu, aku bisa menjemput paman di bandara jika paman memberitahuku" Jaejoong merasa tidak enak.

"Kau tak perlu melakukanya Jaejoong-ah. Aku tahu kau sedang sibuk mengurusi perusahaan. Melihatmu baik-baik saja sudah membuatku senang"

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut mendengar pengakuan pamanya. Selain orang tuanya, pamanya adalah orang terdekatnya saat ini. Jaejoong menyukai sikap perhatian pria itu dan menganggapnya ayahnya sendiri. Namun sejak beliau meninggalkan Korea, hubungan keduanya menjadi sedikit menjauh. Dia senang sekali ketika mengetahui pamanya sudah kembali ke Korea. Sekarang dia menemukan tempat untuk bersandar ketika dirinya memerlukanya.

"Oh ya, aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang."

"Siapa itu paman?" ucap Jaejoong sembari melepaskan pelukanya.

"Anakku"

Pria itu membalikan badanya dan tersenyum pada puteranya. Jaejoong memiringkan badanya untuk melihat laki-laki itu dengan jelas.

"Namanya Kim Dongwan, dia lebih tua lima tahun darimu"

Jaejoong menerima uluran tangan namja itu dan menyalaminya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Putera pamanya itu sangat tampan. Lelaki itu balas tersenyum pada Jaejoong dan menggenggam tanganya dengan lembut.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kim Jaejoong..."

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di salah satu bangunan tertinggi di Seoul, seorang namja dengan sorot mata tajam tengah memperhatikan beberapa berkas-berkas berisi informasi penting tentang perusahaan Kim yang telah dikumpulkan oleh orang kepercayaanya. Manik cokelatnya bergerak kesana-kemari meneliti tulisan serta foto itu dengan hati-hati.

"Hanya ini yang kau dapatkan?"

"Untuk sementara ini hanya ini Tuan. Tapi saya akan menggalinya lebih dalam lagi dan akan menyerahkan hasilnya pada anda minggu depan. Masih ada beberapa informan yang belum saya datangi" terang namja berpakaian rapi itu.

"Kerjamu sudah bagus Wonsik-ah, tapi aku tetap mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih darimu. Kau boleh pergi sekarang dan tolong katakan pada Tiffany untuk memajukan jadwal meeting ku menjadi jam 1.00 siang ini."

"Baik Tuan Jung"

Pria itu membungkukan badanya pada bossnya kemudian beranjak pergi. Yunho meletakan berkas-berkas itu di atas meja kerjanya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Pria tampan itu sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku setelah seharian ini duduk dan bekerja. Kaki jenjangnya kemudian melangkah menuju dinding kaca yang membingkai ruang kerjanya di lantai teratas bangunan perusahaan itu.

Mata musangnya yang tajam memperhatikan kota Seoul yang tengah diguyur hujan lebat. Sensasi dingin itu mengingatkanya pada kejadian lima tahun yang lalu.

Srakk

Yunho mengambil setangkai lily putih yang selalu setia menghiasi pojok ruang kerjanya. Pria itu menghirup wangi bunga itu sambil memejamkan mata musangnya. Bibir hatinya membentuk senyuman ketika wangi bunga itu membuatnya tenang.

White lily.

Pure...

Innocent...

Beauty...

.

.

End

.

.

 **Bubble's note**

Hayaaaaaaa! FF baru nih~

Jangan lupa vote n coment yaaah. Bubble lagi semangat nih soalnya emak posting foto tvxq soul itu dengan hastag #keep the faith. Hehe...seneng ya? Tapi sedih juga #lap ingus. Semoga Tuhan memberikan keajaiban untuk Cassie, mereka comeback gitu dan semoga bubble gak tua-tua banget saat itu terjadi hoho.

Sooooo tetap semangat! Tetap jaga kesehatan dan tetap percaya menunggu mereka kembali!

Dong Bang Shin Ki, Cassieopea always keep the faith!

Aku cinta kalian~

Huhu...#peluk Kejer

See you next time~ Poppo :*


End file.
